Sweater Weather
by violet rider
Summary: A series of Friar-Hart oneshots showing the growing relationship between Maya and Lucas all set during the chilliest time of year.


**Sweater Weather**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl meet World yet, but if i did...**

**Chapter One: Christmas Carols and Cowboy Boots**

While her friends sang "_We wish you a Merry Christmas_" for what must have been the thousanth time that day and decorated the Christmas tree Maya Hart sat silently on the Matthew's couch contemplating the best ways to gouge her eyes out with a spoon. She was upset because it was December 24th, the night before Christmas, and she hated Christmas with a **passion**. It always seemed like the world was against her during that time of year and no matter what she did she couldn't force herself to change her mind. Her birthday was today , Christmas Eve , and although Riley always did something special with Maya the week ahead to make the day special, it was easy for her birthday to fall between the cracks of the Yule Tide celbrations. Maya couldn't even enjoy candy canes because the peppermint candy gave her hives. She was a bonafide Grinch and nothing could change her mind although sometimes her family and friends forgot that.

A call from her energetic best friend friend disturbed her from her musings.

" Maya, come on Auggies is about to put the star on top of the tree!" Riley exclaimed with brown eyes as bright as her smile, her happiness was infectious.

Knowing that she couldn't ignore her when she got like that Maya smiled and rose to join her friends. _This year is a little bette_r, she decided as she watched Lucas boost Auggie up to the top of the tree. Somehow Lucas had somehow managed to gold tinsel in the seams of his festive cowboy hat that she suspected he wore for her amusement alone, she quirked her lip_ it was working_. She let her gaze linger to Riley and her family, the Matthews were practically shaking with an excitment. It was no surprise that Riley loved Christmas she enjoyed celebrations and was known to use any excuse to give her friends a gift. One of the main reason Maya hated this holiday was that her friends were always gone. Farkle and his family would jet off somewhere exotic like Tahitti or the Bahamas meanwhile Riley and her family took off to visit the rest of the clan in Philadelphia and every few years if Maya was lucky her mother would scrap together enough money to visit her parents in Michigan with Maya in tow. This year Maya's mother had decided to pick up extra shifts at the diner luckilly for her his year a storm had cancelled all flights for the week so she got to spend the week with her best friends friends instead of being alone. The blonde shook her musings away once more to watch the show unfolding before her those same friends were now in the Matthews' living room arguing over who did the best job with the tree.

" My side is obviously superior." Farkle argued glaring at Riley and Lucas.

Riley raised her eyebrow at him,"You decorated an entire section using rubix cube ornaments and .." she shivered," a hand painted Yoda."

" May the force be with you." Farkle said bowing solemnly.

Cory eyed Farkle before he shrugged, " Your side is very.." he paused at a loss for words, "interesting Lucas ."

They all turned to look at the side Lucas had decorated, it was normal at first glance mostly decorated using plain cobalt bulbs but once a closer look Maya realised that it was filled with mini cowboy hats.

"Who puts cowboy hats on a tree?" Maya asked incredulously.

Lucas looked hurt," It add flair, who else do you know that puts hats on a tree?"

" Nobody sane." The blonde teased.

Riley smiled and wrapped her arm around Maya's shoulders in approval," Exactly Maya, which is why my simple but traditional decorations win."

" Ahem are you forgetting who put the star on the tree people?" Auggie complained.

Corey and Topanga exchanged a glance before Corey stood, " Ok , we'll settle this the old fashioned way, who carried it in?"

"That would be Lucas and Farkle sweetie." Topanga remarked kissing her husband on the cheek.

" What are you talking about? I distinctly remember helping." he argued.

" Umm not to step on your toes sir, but you got a splinter when you grabbed the trunk and had to have your wife kiss it better." Lucas informed him.

"Fine, but who paid for it?"

"Noone daddy we found it on the side of the road." Auggie said as he nibbled a Christmas cookie.

"Thanks Auggie," he deadpanned," wait a second why don't we get Maya's opinion ?" Cory asked turning towards his daughter's best friend. Maya shook her head in amusement, decorating the larger than life Christmas tree was not her thing but just this once she decided to humor him.

" I think-" Maya paused inhaling the scent of burning meat.

" Mrs. Matthews, aren't you cooking something?" she asked.

Topanagas eyes widened as she glanced towards the kitchen," Oh my God the roast!" She exclaimed running towards the kitchen in a red blur. They all followed her in the the kitchen , after the smoke died down Topanaga finally pulled out the pan.

" Dinners ready!" Topanaga cried appearing a few minutes later wiping a bead of sweat of her face.

" Wait you expect us to eat this?" Farkle asked eyeballing the singed meat.

"Farkle!" Maya yelled elbowing her friend in the gut.

" I think it looks yummy mommy. So yummy that I'm going to go share it with the dog." Auggie cried running towards his room with his plate.

"Topanga pouted and turned to Corey," We don't have a dog."

Lucas exchanged a look with Maya and then looked back at her plate the meat was black

Topanaga sighed," Why don't I order everyone some Chinese food while you all Give Thanks."

Maya furrowed her eyebrow and turned to Riley," What's that?"

The brunette gasped in astonishment," You don't give thanks with your mom?"

Maya smiled sadly," That would require actually spending time with her."

Riley stiffened and reached for her friends hand giving it a light squeeze," Giving thanks is when we go around the table talking about what we are thankful for. It can be as simple as being thankful for a pair of shoes or getting a raise anything is fine as long as you mean it."

Farkle cleared his throat," Ok I'll go first if you dont mind." He said.

"This year I'm grateful for this meal and my friends, even though I'm pretty sure this food would give me food poisoning it's nice to sit down and eat dinner with people who care about me. You all know my mom died a few years ago and my dads business has taken off so usually I end up spending the holiday eating these great professional meals all alone, so I'd take this overcook meal over a lonely one any day.

Lucas went next ,"I'm grateful for my all of my new friends it can be hard fitting in to a new place but you guys have really helped me through it," His eyes focused on Maya for a moment before flitting away ,"and I'm glad to have ya'll in my life even if I don't always say it."

Maya listened as everyone else Gave Thanks, they were all grateful for their homes and families the usual things, Maya was having a hard time trying to articulate what she was thankful for, but she didn't have long before it was her turn to speak.

"Ok I'm not very good at this," she stated shyly," I'm grateful for a best friend who doesn't give up on me no matter what I say or do, and her kookie family who annoy me like they're my own, " she said smiling at Mr. Matthews," and last I'm grateful to have people in my life that somehow make my least favorite day of the year bearable."

"Aww we love you too Maya!" Riley exclaimed beaming.

Suddenly the doorbell rang ruining the moment, "Food!" Riley and Farkle yelled rushing towards the door with Auggie in tow running as fast as his little legs could take him.

Maya shook her head in amusemeent and went to follow her hfirneds when lucas blocked in her path.

"Hold on Maya I have a present for you ."He said pulling a shiny gold box from behind his back and handing it to the small girl.

"Lucas you know I hate Christmas you didn't have to get me anything," She paused eyeballing the package, " that being said no takesies backsies."

Lucas smirked, "It's not a Christmas present it is a birthday gift, and you'll have to open it to find out."

The blonde stilled and looked at Lucas she was touched that he had remembered her birthday although she had only mentioned it once when they had first met. Her small fingers carefully unwrapped the present leaving a neat pile beside her inside the box laid a red cowboy hat trimmed with white fur that resembled a Santa hat.

Blue eyes met brown ones," Thanks Lucas, wanna do the honors?" She asked motioning towards her hat.

"Sure partner." Lucas teased placing the hat atop her head.

"It's perfect she said rubbing her fingertips on the rim of her new hat LUcas nodded and rose to join the others.

"- Wait Lucas!"

"Yes Maya?"

"I forgot to say this earlier,"Maya said ignoring the sudden urge to pull Lucas into a hug, " but I'm thankful for you."

**AN:/ Read and review as usual , this chapter didn't have the most fRiar-Hart moments but I hope you liked it. I know that the grammar and the chapter in general could use some polishing and I'll try to get to it ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
